


Blinding, drowning lights

by penmedown (Acnara)



Category: La Flor y la Muerte, Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Angst, Getting Together, M/M, POV First Person, el Oscar POV que nadie me pidió, en serio spoilers de practicamente todo el libro que esto es Oscar contando su vida, pero es más crisis existencial, pero igualmente yo escribí, pinning, por si acaso body dysphoria, spoilers de la Flor y la Muerte
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acnara/pseuds/penmedown
Summary: Oscar tiene un plan, incluso antes de pisar la Akademeia. Su vida, desmoronándose por momentos, no era parte de ese plan. Convertirse en su propio enemigo tampoco es precisamente lo más conveniente en estos momentos.-Spoilers de La Flor y la Muerte, a base de momentos en la vida de Oscar Elikya desde que emprende el viaje a Marte.
Relationships: Aden Demir/Oscar Elikya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Blinding, drowning lights

**Author's Note:**

> Vais a reconocer practicamente todas las escenas (porque estos son básicamente algunos de los hechos de libro desde el POV de Oscar) así que obvimente no son mías. Mío es el conflicto interno que le he dado a este hombre, porque leyendo no paraba de pensar lo extraño que me resultaba que Oscar no utilizara su 'verdadera' forma más adelante en el libro, y me asaltó el gusanillo del character study. El Angst llegó solo, sorry.
> 
> Y sí, el título va por la canción Blinding Lights de The Weekend. I´m cheesy like taht y me venía al dedo. Blinded by the lights, drowning in the night? si os digo me ha salido en el aleatorio según estoy posteando esto y yo no recordaba que existía no os lo creeis.

Mis padres no me dijeron nada cuando me fui. Nada sustancial, al menos. Nada con peso, ninguna frase con cuerpo a la que pudiera agarrarme ahora que estoy solo en la nave, rodeado de humanos entre los que, por primera vez en mi vida, no reconozco a nadie.

Tampoco me esperaba un gran discurso. No es como si supieran por qué me voy.

Me gusta pensar que mi padre hubiera llorado, emocionado. Que mi madre hubiera estado orgullosa de lo que quiero hacer. Sé que la realidad sería bien distinta, y por eso les dejé pensar que si, claro, quería ser piloto. Quería ver más allá. Que tendría más cuidado del que jamás he tenido, aunque siempre haya llevado mi máscara con más cuidado que nadie. No fue muy difícil convencerlos. A veces pienso que me ven más humano que esiano. No puedo culparlos. Ellos mismos son casi más humanos que esianos.

Eso lo que el miedo hace. Eso lo que Olympus hace. Querían aniquilar todo lo que no era útil, y aunque mis padres y mis tíos estén orgullosos de su adaptación, de lo buen _humanos_ que son, hace mucho que yo no dejo de pensar que Olympus consiguió lo que quería. 

Hace años que mi padre no cambia. No recuerdo la última vez que vi a mi madre en sus escamas. Ni siquiera hace falta irse tan lejos, pienso con sorna cuando siento la nave temblar bajo mis pies. _«_ ¿Cuánto hace que tú mismo no te transformas, Oscar? _»_ Parece decir esta nave. _«_ ¿Cuánto hace que no te miras al espejo con las escamas al aire, cuánto hace que te sientes más tú siendo ellos? _»_

No tengo una respuesta para eso. Aún puedo saltar, supongo. Aún puedo tirarme de la nave, renunciar a ese puesto que me he ganado con sudor y esfuerzo y dejar que algún niño de Marte (porque siempre son de Marte) ocupe mi lugar. Que le den la beca a otro. Aún puedo volver a casa y asumir el rol que me toca, como hacen mis padres. Agachar la cabeza y pretender ser _ellos_ con tanta fuerza que quién soy, lo que soy de verdad, se difumine entre las filas de impoluta perfección que impone Olympus. 

La escotilla comienza a cerrarse y por un instante veo mi reflejo devolviéndome la mirada. Sus ojos me miran, burlándose. 

_«_ Pretender, _»_ dicen esos ojos brillantes. _«_ Cómo si no fueras exactamente como ellos, de la cabeza a los pies. _»_

Pero no lo soy. _No lo soy._ Ese es mi problema.

No puedo saltar de la nave y volver a casa. Ahora no. Me obligo a pensar en ella, como siempre que me asaltan las dudas. No hago esto por mí, o no solo por mí. No lo hago solo por mis padres, que tomaron una decisión tan vacía de elección como los es adaptarse o morir. No es solo venganza lo que me mueve, no es solo rabia y tristeza. Esos sentimientos no me hubieran traído aquí. Esas emociones por sí solas no me hubieran sostenido durante los años de estudio, de preparación, las largas noches sin dormir memorizando y practicando. Lo que quiero, lo que me mueve, es esperanza.

Han pasado años, pero aún no puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza. Nuestra vecina, redonda como un tonel gracias a su embarazo. Un corro de esianos en la puerta de su casa, esperando a ver al nuevo bebé. Yo entre ellos, con una extraña curiosidad que en aquel momento no sabía definir.

Recuerdo al doctor, entrando con una pequeña maleta incluso antes de escuchar llorar al bebé. Y después verla a ella, una pequeña masa rosada, sin pelo llorando. Una niña. Un bebé. 

Un bebé humano. Y a nadie, más que a mí, le resultó raro.

Fue entonces cuando me caló. ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado Olympus en succionarla? A lo mejor ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a respirar en su verdadera piel, en su primera piel. Su madre estaba agotada, sudando, y humana cuando entramos. Todos los esianos ahí reunidos lo estábamos. Perfectas copias, incluso cuando nadie miraba. 

Siempre hay alguien mirando, diría mi padre, pero ahora sé que esa no es la verdad. No es toda la verdad, al menos. La presión que Olympus ejerce sobre nosotros es tal que ya no les hace falta mirar. A veces creo que mi padre preferiría ser humano de verdad. Y que no es el único.

No me permito pensar en lo hipócrita que sueno juzgándolos así, cuando yo mismo no me miro al espejo con mis escamas.

Es la imagen de ese bebé, Lytha, lo que me mantiene clavado en el sitio mientras las escotillas se fijan y los motores pasan de un ronroneo al estruendo que precede un despegue. Es la mirada confundida que me dedicó hace unos días, cuando casi mando todo esto a la mierda y decido quedarme en casa, cuando le pregunté de qué color eran sus escamas. La forma en la torció los labios, como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando. A lo mejor no lo sabía.

No puedo mirar Hellas por última vez. Tampoco creo que vuelva nunca. Si consigo lo que quiero terminaré muerto, o muerto para Olympus. No es como si mis padres fuesen poder ver la diferencia. Dyoniso y Hermes no les dejarán.

Una oficial de vuelo decide que ya he estado suficiente tiempo mirando a una escotilla cerrada y me piden que me siente. Aparentemente va a ser un viaje movidito.

.

.

.

No me tocan de compañeros de habitación ninguno de los Hijos, y desde luego no el Hijo que quiero. Era de esperar, no creo que Olympus fuese a dejar que un colono comparta habitación con alguien tan valioso para ellos. Seguramente los Hijos solo estarán en habitaciones con otros Hijos, o Familiares. Puede que incluso con algún alumno de buena familia y mejores notas, de Marte. ¿Un colono, becado, de Hellas? Casi parece un chiste. Por eso sé que la decepción que siento cuando entro en mi cuarto y mi compañero no es el chico bajo, de pelo alborotado, es sólo culpa mía. 

Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil. ¿De verdad creías que sería tan sencillo como ganarte la confianza de tu compañero de cuarto, lo justo y necesario para robarle algún cuaderno mágico donde tuviera anotadas todas las contraseñas de su padre, Oscar? 

No, no lo pensaba. Pero hubiera sido una puta maravilla, para qué negarlo. Aún puedo permitirme soñar de vez en cuando. Eso Olympus aún no lo ha prohibido, ni le ha puesto precio. Ni siquiera para un colono, becado, de Hellas.

Mi compañero es un Hermes. Lo puedo notar en el _todo_ sobre él. Como habla, como se mueve, y desde luego en la forma en que su lado de la habitación nada en naranja. 

En contraste, mi lado dice poco de mí. Dice lo justo, lo necesario, lo que necesito. Poseidón, becado, inofensivo. No necesito dar más información. Olympus no quiere nada más, y mi compañero de habitación tampoco. Le miro de reojo mientras ordena, guarda y vuelve a ordenar. Es como si no fuera capaz de decidir cómo quiere ordenar sus pósters en la pared.

Me pregunto cómo será tenerle tanto apego a este sitio. Pensar que va a ser mi hogar, esforzarme en hacerlo parecer algo que me guste más allá de ser el sitio donde pienso tirarme a perder el conocimiento después de clase. Yo cada vez que miro a mi alrededor siento rabia. Este sitio es aséptico, me recuerda al colegio en Hellas. A todos los edificios de la ciudad. Sólo me deja preguntarme por qué Olympus se cargó mi anterior colegio si tenían este, exactamente igual al que construyeron en su lugar, en su puñetero Marte.

Miro a mi compañero, Finn, y solo puedo ver a Olympus. Él es de aquí, de Marte, y las paredes metálicas de este sitio le parecen un lienzo en blanco que decorar al gusto.

Yo me veo a mí en ellas. A Hellas. Liso, vacío. Esperando, siempre dócil y paciente a que Olympus decida si puede adornarme de alguna forma para que le resulte más acogedor. 

.

.

.

Les encuentro, por supuesto. Llevo buscándolos desde antes de que mi nave pisase la Akademeia. Tengo sus caras grabadas en la retina desde que las vi en en esa revista de chismorreo que le encantaba a mi amigo Isaac.

Ella es más alta de lo que me había imaginado. Él, no tan bajo como pensé. Dejo que mis ojos se posen en él un instante más de la cuenta antes de acercarme. Los dos parecen tranquilos y, aunque ninguno sonríe, no es difícil ver que están felices. Cómo no van a estarlo. Esta es su casa. Este es su mundo. Son Hijos. 

No debería juzgarlos, no cuando el que está mintiendo, el que pretende utilizarlos, soy yo. Pero los juzgo igualmente. Al menos en mi cabeza puedo quejarme. Bajito, donde no moleste, donde nadie tenga que pasar por la incomodidad de notarlo. Ante todo, agradecido. Colono, becado, de Hellas. Y siempre muy, muy agradecido.

Todos los jefes son igual de malos, lo sé. Todos apartan la vista, todos son parte de la maquinaria que exprime la galaxia hasta dejarla marchita y sin sentido. Pero también he oído los rumores, y he vivido en mis carnes. No puedo evitar pensar que es gracioso, que los Hijos de los dos asesinos se lleven tan bien. Formarán un equipo estupendo.

Casi espero que me ignoren, pero la chica me sorprende cuando se gira rápido, solícita, como si de verdad quisiera ayudarme. En contraste, el chico reacciona exactamente como me esperaba. Indiferencia, tanta que ni siquiera llega a burla. Me hace gracia, no puedo mentir. Es posible que no sea la mejor excusa del mundo, la mía. Pero no tengo tiempo de echarme atrás. 

A ella no parece importarle. Es rápida a la hora de callar a su novio, y antes de darme cuenta me invita a ir con ellos. Es posible que las cosas no vayan a ser tan difíciles después de todo.

Sólo por eso ella ya me cae bien. Asha. Tan bien como puede caerme alguien a quien acabo de conocer y a quien pienso clavarle un puñal en la espalda en el momento más adecuado, supongo.

Por supuesto, preguntan sobre dónde vengo. Les miento, lo justo para que no sea una mentira de verdad. La mentira sale de mis labios con el mismo tono con el que sale de los de mis padres. Tranquilo, creíble. Suficiente. Sin rabia, sin pena, sin nada de las cosas que nadie quiere ver. Cuando les digo que estuve en los primeros asentamientos, lo cual tampoco es del todo mentira, las cejas del Hijo de Hefesto se encarnan, y a mi el corazón me da un vuelco. No puede pillarme en la segunda mentira. Ya me había pillado en la primera, aunque la Hades me salvara el culo.

No me pilla, pero creo que eso es incluso peor. 

Esa noche no puedo dormir. Doy vueltas y vueltas en la cama y mi compañero de cuarto, Finn, termina cansándose de mi y pidiéndome que me quede quieto de una vez.

Debería estar contento. Voy a estar en Cronos, estoy seguro de ello. Aún mejor, voy a estar en Cronos con el Hijo de Hefesto, porque sé que es un genio. Y Asha no es su novia, así que el camino fácil para ganarme su confianza está más abierto que nunca. Incluso si no entro en Cronos, a Asha le caigo bien, por lo que Hefesto va a tener que aguantarme a su alrededor y yo podré hacer un poco de mi magia. Hoy ha sido un día redondo, como si el universo hubiera decidido que podía darme un poco de buena suerte, para variar. Pero mirando al techo de mi habitación sólo puedo pensar en él. En lo que dijo, en cómo lo dijo.

Cuando mencioné de pasada que estuve allí al final de la terraformación. La forma en que sus ojos brillaron con interés, pero también un profundo desapego. Cuando dijo que le parecía interesante. _Interesante._

La forma en que Hellas lo perdió todo, interesante. Me transporto a ese momento otra vez, la forma en la que espero que mi cara no diera muestras de nada, esperando que mi chiste fácil fuera lo bastante rápido para enmascarar todo lo demás. 

No odio a los humanos. No culpo a los humanos que viven en Hellas más de lo que culpo a mis padres y los demás esianos por no luchar. Es difícil, eso de luchar. Y Olympus es vasta como la galaxia entera. Que yo esté loco no hace al resto de la gente que vive bajo su yugo débiles o malos. De alguna forma, son casi más víctimas que yo, porque yo al menos me siento lo bastante libre para intentar pelear. Pero la absoluta indiferencia en la cara del Hefesto, como si algo de lo que hubiera pasado en Hellas fuera bueno o admirable, hace que le odie a él.

Creo que la tranquilidad de su respuesta me duele más que si se hubiera reído de mí. Me pregunto si su padre tenía la misma mirada de indiferencia cuando mandó sus máquinas a Hellas. Me pregunto si pone esa misma cara cuando su padre le habla de sus próximos proyectos. Si los llama genocidios, porque muchas veces lo son, con esa misma impasividad. 

A los hijos los entrenan, me obligo a repetirme. Da igual lo sincera que parezca la chica. Estos dos serán algún día la próxima Hades y el próximo Hefesto. Y algún sitio será su Hellas, si no lo ha sido ya. No les debo nada.

.

.

.

Soy un completo imbécil. Esa es la única verdad sobre mi. Le he cogido cariño a Asha, muy a mi pesar. Me duele ver cómo la partan, probablemente porque esa misma persona podría ser yo. Si me quitase la máscara. Ares le da otro fregado a la encimera, quejándose de todo y todos y yo ya sé que esta chica también me caerá bien. Pero ella es distinta.

Ares es marciana, pero ella y Dioniso están hechas de otra pasta. No tanto como yo, pero lo suficiente para que no me sienta tan idiota cuando me termine encariñando de ellas. Porque lo voy ha hacer, lo sé. Soy ese tipo de completo imbécil. 

Al menos no es Asha a quien más tengo que mentir, y eso es un consuelo. Ese puesto está todo entero reservado para Hefesto. Al menos eso es sencillo. Cada vez que intento acercarme y él me aparta con crudeza, se me hace más sencillo pensar en la forma despersonalizada con la que habló de Hellas. Y continuar con la broma. Sé que es cuestión de tiempo. Todo en esta vida termina siendo cuestión de tiempo.

De una forma u otra me acercaré a él, y entonces tal vez su mirada deje de ser tan fría, tan impersonal, al hablar de las máquinas de su padre. Cuando toda la galaxia tenga sus planos y sepa desmantelarlas, tal vez le parezca interesante.

Pienso mucho en aquel día, porque me cuesta reconocer a ese chico cuando lo veo hablar con Asha, y eso me asusta. Ya he tenido la mala suerte de que me de pena una Hija, no necesito el martirio de que me caigan bien dos. 

Por eso me sobresalta el primer mensaje, cuando llega. Es la primera vez que él inicia contacto, y no puedo desaprovechar el momento. Ni siquiera tengo que mentirle. Tendría que estar ciego para no ver que cuando sus labios se curvan, sólo para Asha y, a veces, Armand, es bastante mono.

.

.

.

Cuando se alejan, Ares resopla.

— Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Hay mil ideas distintas volando en mi cabeza. Puede que me pasara con los mensajes. Puede que me haya pasado con el número en la taza hoy también, aunque forme parte de mi nuevo y mejorado plan a tres años vista para conseguir que Hefesto me invite a su casa. 

Ares los sigue con la mirada mientras Hades y Hefesto salen de la cafetería apresuradamente. Él va tieso, casi digno. Ella le sigue con su nombre en los labios.

Y yo me quedo aquí, tras la barra, sintiendo aún el café caliente bajo las yemas de mis dedos y con la súbita mirada que me ha echado Hefesto grabada en las retinas. 

Ares se olvida del tema en cuanto un grupo de apolos se acerca a por el desayuno. Cuando el grupo entero recoge sus pedidos y se marcha Ares resopla, harta de todo, y yo aún no se que hacer conmigo mismo.

No me permito ver el precipicio que empieza abrirse justo delante mío. No le doy el poder a esa mirada de hacerme ver la primera grieta de la tierra bajo mis pies.

.

.

.

Los miro a todos durante estos meses. Me empapo hasta que estoy seguro de que podría suplantarlos durante un tiempo. No se por qué se me hace extraño pensar así. En Hellas miraba a los humanos, como hacemos todos los esianos, como nos enseñan desde pequeños. Los miré y los miré hasta que dejé de tener claro que estaba mirando algo que no era igual que yo. Ahora, por el contrario, cada vez que miro me siento más lejos de ellos. 

No veo las diferencias que pensaba encontrar. Los marcianos, los lunares, los estudiantes y profesores humanos no me parecen distintos a mí. No son gente a la que quiero hundir, ni destruir. Finn es feliz en su lado del cuarto, con su pared llena de cosas y siempre algo que contar.

Me cuenta que la Akademeia es lo único que tiene. Que es su oportunidad de hacer algo por su familia. Y yo, como el buen imbécil que soy, le escucho. No pienso en lo que voy a hacer, ni en lo primero que pensé de Finn la primera vez que le vi.

Me estoy cavando mi propia tumba, lo sé.

.

.

.

Hefesto no me escribe más. Acepta mis cafés, pone los ojos en blanco y me gusta pensar que de vez en cuando consigo arrancarle una risa sincera.

Eso es bueno, en teoría. El plan funciona, en teoría. 

Hay muy poca teoría en lo mucho que me gusta saber que, después de Hades y Afrodita, soy el único que le ha visto presionar los labios es ese amago de no-sonrisa. No es que me caiga bien, claro. Es que ser capaz de hacer eso me hace sentir que tengo ciertos privilegios.

El plan funciona y eso es lo único que importa. Aunque no es, ni por asomo, lo único que importa.

.

.

.

La noche antes de salir hacia la Odisea me miro al espejo. Me miro de verdad, fijándome en los detalles que me hacen humano. Estoy encerrado en el baño, en parte porque no quiero tener que cruzarme con Finn, que aunque no quiera admitirlo está aterrado y lleva conteniendo las ganas de llorar o vomitar desde que entró en el cuarto. En parte porque yo mismo estoy acojonado. 

Soy idiota, pero no lo suficiente para no saber que alguien no va a salir vivo. Al menos uno va a morir. Probablemente alguno abandone. Yo no puedo abandonar, y por el bien del plan, Hefesto tampoco. Aunque si Hades no abandona Hefesto no va a ir a ninguna parte, eso está claro. Así que solo tengo que conseguir que no le maten. Bien. Sencillo. 

Mi reflejo se burla de mí, porque sabe cúal es la verdadera razón de que me haya encerrado en el baño. Podría haber salido del cuarto si quisiera dejar a Finn solo. Podría estar tirado en mi cama si solo quisiera pensar.

La Odisea me da miedo. Olympus me da miedo. Pero esto me da más miedo que nada de eso.

Me miro otra vez y me veo. Los ojos azules, la tez morena, los rasgos que me han acompañado siempre. Cuanto más tiempo paso aquí, más me asaltan las dudas. Este plan, esta misión que me he impuesto, se desdibuja cada vez que soy feliz con mis compañero de Cronos. No sé si estoy olvidándome de quién soy. ¿Cuánto hace que no me veo? ¿Cual de los dos soy, siquiera? 

Ese tipo de preguntas son las que evito hacerme. Las que giran entorno al yo de antes de Olympus y el de después. El de antes ni siquiera se llamaba Oscar, pero ya no recuerdo como sonaba mi nombre en esiano. Las nuevas identidades eran más seguras, y las nuevas identidades fue lo único que quedó.

Esta puede ser mi última oportunidad. En la Odisea no podré transformarme, no con todos a mi alrededor. Eso podría ser un desastre. Y si muero en la Odisea, moriré sin recordar mi propia cara. Sin tener claro cuál de las dos es mi cara.

Las manos me tiemblan. Una imagen fugaz me cruza la mente. Dio, Ares. La tripulación. _Él._

Me voy a la cama, tan humano como llevo siendo doce años, sin interrupción.

.

.

.

La Odisea sale mal. Muy mal. Es un absoluto fracaso en todos los sentidos.

Ganamos, y Hera muere. Y me duele. Me duele a pesar de que desde el primer día me dije que iba a pasar, y que con lo que voy a hacer estoy poniendo en peligro a todo mi grupo. Alguien iba a morir. Bien en la Odisea, bien después. Pero el pecho me duele igual. Los pasillos tienen el mismo eco vacío cuando ando por ellos. No me siento menos perdido cuando me obligo a decirme que aunque Hera no era marciano, ser de Luna tampoco es tan distinto. Es de Olympus, del corazón de Olympus, y todos se exponen a esto. Y masacran y conquistan para tener el derecho de someter a otros a esto también.

Para empezar, estaría bien si consiguiera seguir pensando que ser marciano y ser de Olympus es malo, un calificativo que sirve como ticket directo de salida de mis sentimientos. No tengo muy claro cuándo dejó de serlo.

Y aún así, aún con la culpa (porque si hubiera ido yo, ¿acaso no podría haberme puesto entre ese Hades y nuestro Hera? ¿Protegerlo como me protegí a mi, como le protegí a _él_ ?), aún con el tumulto confuso que me ronda en la cabeza cuando pienso en las diferencias entre _ellos_ y _nosotros_ , es como si mi mente estuviera encasillada en una sola cosa.

El verdadero estrépito en mi interior es que él me toca. En ese infierno que no es más que una burda imitación de lo que yo llamo hogar, en esa burla cruel que confirma que nada de lo que pasó en Hellas fue un accidente, o cosa de una sola vez, Aden me roza la piel y desde ese día la zona me hormiguea como si tuviera pulso propio.

Se fue a casa sin dirigirme una sola mirada. A lo mejor me pasé apretándole las tuercas después de lo de Asha. A lo mejor me pasé después, convenciéndole de que no debía disparar. Tal vez nos grabaron, tal vez le importe que Olympus vea que no quiere ser el asesino que es su padre. Puede que no sea como yo pensaba. 

_«¿Y qué pensabas?»_ Me digo una y otra vez. _«¿Qué coño pensabas?»_

Que Aden tal ez sea distinto. Como cuando se quedó en la nave para que Asha brillase. Cuando discute con Armand con tanto cariño en la voz que es imposible que sea una discusión de verdad. Cuando mira a Minna con esa expresión que ahora sé que es una parte él echándola de menos. 

Con todo lo que está pasando, y yo dándole vueltas a esto.

Puede que lo haya echado todo a perder. Soy consciente de que eso debería importarme mucho más que Aden. Aún así, sus dedos me rozaron y que desde entonces no puedo dejar de pensar en ese momento.

Es listo, podría descubrirme. Lo de la bala no fue una mentira mejor que ninguna de las que dije el primer día que le conocí. Ares en persona podría aparecer por esa puerta para detenerme. O tal vez Demeter lo haga, deseosa de anclarme a una mesa de laboratorio y estudiar mis tejidos. Quizás no se ha despedido por eso. Va a entregarme y no quiere tener que pensar mucho en ello. 

Pero Aden me escuchó. No mató a la Ares, porque no es un asesino. Creo que es bastante mejor persona que yo.

Doy otra vuelta en el colchón porque el estómago me arde, y juro que podría marcar con un rotulador la zona exacta en la que me palpó en busca de una herida que jamás llegó a formarse. Me duele la zona como si las yemas de sus dedos hubieran sido de hierro candente y me hubieran traspasado la piel.

No me tocaría si supiera qué está tocando de verdad.

Me lo digo con rabia, intentando sacarme su cara de la cabeza, intentando trazar un nuevo plan mientras que el suelo bajo mis pies, ya surcado por miles de pequeñas líneas, se resquebraja un poco más. 

Creo que soy Ícaro acercándose al sol. Y se me están empezando a fundir las alas.

.

.

.

Me escribe. Me escribe y yo no tengo ni idea de qué significa el nudo en mi garganta. ¿Sorpresa? De eso tengo, desde luego. También miedo, porque nadie me asegura que esto no sea una trampa. No me esperaba que me escribiera, y su mensaje parpadea en mi pantalla. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. 

Depende de como se mire, esto va viento en popa. Solo me ha costado una muerte y una semana de insomnio por culpa de su tacto conseguir que me escriba. 

Y le escribo, y me escribe, y le pongo tonterías mientras ignoro la presión en mi pecho. Y se lo digo. Le digo que creo que es más que su Olympus tirano. Más que su sector, que se deleita en la destrucción para crear cosas a imagen y semejanza de esta roca roja que flota en el espacio, y que se le quedó pequeña a Olympus hace muchos años. Se lo digo porque es tarde, porque no he dormido, porque estoy solo y me siento solo. Porque no recuerdo qué fue lo último que le dije a Urien ni lo último que les dije a mis padres y no sé qué es lo último que le voy a decir a él. En este momento, si esta es nuestra última conversación, me gustaría que supiera que él es mejor que esto. Que yo lo creo, y él también lo cree, porque se lo vi asomando por los ojos mientras temblaba de rabia y miedo encima de esa chica de ares.

Estoy jugando con fuego, lo sé desde hace mucho. Pero hasta el mismo instante en que le leo pidiéndome perdón por utilizarme, solo medio de broma, hasta no que siento cómo me falta el aire al leerlo, no comprendo que estoy hecho de papel. 

.

.

.

No es una cita, y si me lo repito mucho puede que me lo crea. 

Pero me tiembla el pulso al salir de mi habitación en dirección a la ciudad, porque por primera vez me dejo admitir que me gustaría que lo fuera.

Pero Aden no se acerca, no me coge de la camisa y me besa como pienso que va a hacer cada vez que se inclina hacia mí. Y no es lo ideal, pero es lo mejor. Puedo hacer esto de ser amigos, sin bromas de por medio. Sólo con charlas profundas cuando veo que la máscara de Aden le cuelga de la cara. Ir a comer, bromear, dar una vuelta. Como estar en Hellas, con mis amigos humanos. A veces los amigos te decepcionan. Él mismo tiene algo de experiencia en eso.

Cuando desaparezca de este planeta con todo lo que pueda robarle a su padre, yo puedo ser su última decepción. 

.

.

.

Las otras tampoco son citas, y cada vez que me pongo a darle muchas vueltas al tema me planto delante del espejo del baño y me quedo ahí hasta que me entra en la mollera qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí.

Tengo demasiadas metáforas, debería elegir alguna. ¿Cúal me gusta más, la de el mundo abriéndose debajo de mi, listo para tragarme cada vez que me mira un segundo más de lo necesario? ¿La de Ícaro cayendo al vacío? Ninguna de ellas me gusta, porque ninguna es del todo cierta. No me estoy cayendo a ningún sitio. Estoy justo aquí, reflejando cada paso que da él con dos, tres míos. Siguiendo el juego cada vez, rizando un poco más el rizo y conteniendo el aliento cada vez que se acerca. Como si no supiera que no le gusto. Que por mil motivos distintos, más vale que no le guste.

Aden no es fuego, es lo que acabo aceptando. No es una llamarada intensa como Armand, ni peligrosa como Asha, ni cálida y acogedora como Ianthe. Aden es un farol al final de mi propio pasillo del terror, y tengo que evitar ser la polilla que se consume y muere antes incluso de poder tocar la luz. Porque puedo oler el humo.

Estoy perdido en una noche tan negra que no me deja verme, que hace años que no me deja verme, Aden es apenas un punto de luz en la lejanía, y ya puedo oler el humo.

.

.

.

Tengo que dejar deser el psicólogo del chico al que pretendo robar y traicionar. O decírselo todo. Si vuelve a decirme que me está utilizando creo que me voy a morir. 

Mi mente, por las noches, es más entretenida que los juegos de ruleta que pone el servicio de Dionisio en antena por las tardes. ¿Qué vendrá hoy, rabia por el sistema? O puede que esta noche lo que no me deje pegar ojo sea lo que pensarán mis padres, lo que les ocurrirá si doy un paso en falso y fracaso. O qué les ocurrirá a mis compañeros. O Aden, dándose cuenta de lo que he hecho. De lo que estoy haciendo. O de lo que soy. O tal vez sea la pesadilla en la que me rindo, dejo que Olympus me consuma y me convierta en lo que fueron ellos. Encuentro mi propia Hellas, y no siento nada cuando la reduzco a cenizas.

Darle vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza al espejo del baño es bastante recurrente, también.

No estaría mal poder ir a hablar con Minna, si no estuviera seguro de que me metería en una celda por terrorista con sus propias manos antes de que pudiera terminar mi primera sesión con ella. 

A veces me siento atrapado. Todo me aprieta, me ahoga, y si lloro en mi cama me aseguro de que sea tan silencioso que mi compañero de cuarto no sepa nada. El silencio es abrumador, y ayudar a Aden me pesa, porque soy egoísta y pienso en quién me va a ayudar a mí. Y solo pensar eso me pone peor.

Nadie me va a ayudar a mi. Soy un traidor. Que los otros tripulantes tengan en Minna alguien que los escuche no significa nada, porque yo no tengo a nadie. Nadie quiere escuchar lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, yo el que menos. Me siento como una olla a presión, solo que sé que nunca voy a explotar. Porque explotar es perder. Explotar es que nada de esto importe. Y, por algún motivo, el saber que no voy a explotar, ni aunque quiera, solo hace que la presión dentro de mí suba y suba y suba. 

Vaya, otra metáfora que agregar a la lista. Se me va a acabar la hoja.

.

.

.

Al final me obligo a transformarme. No me duele el cuerpo al cambiar, y sólo consigo hacerlo porque primero me convierto en él. 

Son sus ojos marrones los que espían en el baño la noche antes de irnos a nuestra primera misión, porque tengo que recordarme que no voy a besarle. Y lo más importante, él no va a besarme a mi. Él no _quiere_ besarme a mí. Eso me ha quedado claro, aunque le siga el juego porque ya es parte de cómo nos hablamos, porque sería raro no tirarle fichas sabiendo que no me las va a devolver. Porque esa es la cosa, no me las va a devolver. Cuanto antes me entre en la cabeza, mejor. Esta es la mejor forma que se me ocurre. 

Cambio. Finn duerme y se pierde como el Aden del baño se vuelve azul, cómo su piel se retuerce y gira hasta hacerse escamas, hasta que esa cara que llevo mirando embobado meses se transforma en algo que ni recuerdo.

Creo que jamás me he visto como un esiano adulto. Es más espantoso de lo que me temía.

No precisamente porque sea feo, ni porque me haya acostumbrado a ser humano. A ver belleza en los humanos, como Olympus me enseñó, aunque también hay algo de eso. No, lo malo de verdad es que no me parezco en nada al Oscar que llevo siendo tantos años. No hay nada reconocible, salvo tal vez el hecho de que mis escamas son azules, como mis ojos.

Ahí descubro que es posible que si tuviese esperanzas de que Aden me besara alguna vez. En lo más recóndito de mi, tal vez, porque siento como se parten. Las tenía guardadas, delicadas como si fueran de cristal. Y ahora que las he sacado para verlas me han estallado entre las manos.

Si le beso tendré que decírselo todo, porque de otra forma me comería por dentro. Las garras en las que acaban mis manos jamás podrían tocarle sin hacerle daño.

No creo que Aden pudiera siquiera reconocerme entre las bestias de los planetas que vamos a subyugar en nombre de Olympus, de la humanidad, del progreso. 

Por eso voy a ser un buen chico. Voy a volver a mi piel de siempre y voy a dejar de mirarle los labios al chico al que estoy engañando, porque no merece que le haga esto. Y le voy a ayudar. Hasta el último momento, prometo que le voy a mantener a salvo. A él y a todos.

Es una buena resolución, pero el agujero del pecho no me duele menos por ello.

Olympus me ha quitado muchas cosas. Incluso tras la invasión, tras el genocidio, tras la máquinas de Hefesto. Incluso después de encontrar esta nueva identidad para mi mismo, Olympus me ha estado quitando cosas. Fui un estupido al pensar que podría conservar mi corazón.

.

.

.

No sé qué está pasando porque, como siempre que Aden está cerca, se me desconecta el cerebro. Todo el momento es confuso, cuando me voy, cuando me sigue, cuando un árbol se interpone entre él y una ruta de escape y yo siento que no tengo nada que perder.

Porque no sé qué hace aquí, ni por qué me pregunta cosas ni qué demonios voy a hacer yo ahora, después de todo lo que estoy soltando porque _quiero que se vaya._

Porque odio que sea todo lo que yo veo en él. Alguien tan distinto, tan por encima de lo que Olympus va a hacerle. Alguien a quien quiero conmigo, alguien que me da esperanzas de que podría estar conmigo. Alguien de mi parte, por fin. Y no solo alguien, _Aden._

Me vuelve loco, de todas las formas horribles que hay. Así que tomo una página del libro de Asha y decido asustarle, alejarle. Y justo como a Asha, me sale el tiro por la culata y la soga está en mi cuello, porque a cada palabra me delato más y más y la esperanza que se me rompió me araña las entrañas.

Me voy a delatar y me va a rechazar y ni siquiera voy a haberle besado. Estelar. 

Él empuja y empuja como hago yo con él cuando quiero una respuesta clara, y no sé qué le está pasando por la cabeza. Por qué no se escandaliza. Por qué habla de ayudarme, cuando le estoy diciendo que me estoy aprovechando de él, maldita sea.

Al principio, cuando me acerca, creo que es como todas esas veces antes, cuando espero un beso que nunca llega. Cuando se me encabrita el corazón, ya estoy acostumbrado y no me sorprende tanto como debería. Son sus ojos lo que es distinto. Lo que veo en ellos me corta la respiración, porque entender lo que veo no me hace feliz. Mi farol ya no está al final de un pasillo oscuro, estrecho y lúgubre. Está justo aquí. Me deslumbra.

La he cagado, la he cagado del todo. Porque voy a besarle. Porque quiere que le bese. Porque me tiene hipnotizado y, como buena (estúpida, incauta, patética) polilla voy a lanzarme en su dirección, y darle gracias cuando me queme. Porque me voy a quemar. 

Es él quien me besa. Es él quien tira de mí y me consume, porque sus labios arden de tantas veces que los he imaginado. Durante un instante solo puedo pensar en cuanto a va a doler esto. En la gran hostia que me voy a dar. Pero la luz de Aden lo arrasa todo. El fuego de Hefesto, que en verdad es electricidad recorriéndome por el cuerpo, arrasa con todo. 

Así que le beso de vuelta, sin pensar en qué viene después. Como buena polilla, me agarro al metal que me separa de mi luz con todas mis fuerzas, sólo pensando en durar un instante más con vida. Me arden las manos, el cuerpo, pero no me suelto, me acerco más. Y sé que solo esto ha valido la pena.

.

.

.

Me besa.

Le enseño a ese yo que no soy yo, pero que sí soy yo, y aún así me besa.

Se lo cuento todo, por fin se lo cuento todo a alguien, y me dice que me va a ayudar. A pesar de que lo engañé, de que quiero acabar con todo lo que él conoce y en lo que hasta hace unos minutos creía. 

No quiero llorar, porque estoy feliz. Pero quiero llorar, porque ahora estoy aterrado por él. 

Me he anclado a mi farol, pero aún no me he muerto. Puede que aún sea justo la palabra. O a lo mejor no soy una polilla si no una cucaracha. Dicen que esas vienen de la tierra, que nunca mueren.

Aden se queda conmigo, y me pide que se lo cuente todo. Tiene esa misma mirada que pone con Asha, y sé que ahora no quiere una breve historia de la vida y miserias que nos ha llevado a estar aquí, sentados en mi cama. Y aunque es obvio que este no es su territorio, no le importa que llore. Y me siento bien, vomitando todo lo que llevo dentro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras me pasa la mano por el pelo, me siento bien.

.

.

.

Cuando Aden me besa, (y ya no es hipotético, ni anecdótico, y aún así se me queda pequeño el pecho cada vez que lo hace) lo hace siempre rozándome los labios primero, como hice yo después de nuestro primer beso. 

Una noche me pide que le enseñe otra vez la piel de esiano, y no se echa atrás cuando yo me revuelvo y me quejo e intento escapar. Mi simpatía por Asha aumenta, aunque también mi incredulidad. ¿Cómo puede negarle nada a Aden, cuando sus ojos están tan tranquilos que parecen tener respuestas a todo?

— ¿No fue suficiente una sola vez? —bromeo, aunque yo no le veo la gracia por ningún lado— No tendrá su majestad algún secreto escabroso que confesar, ¿no?

Para mí una vez fue suficiente. No me transformé en él solo para fardar. Quería que dejara de mirar mis escamas como si fueran una segunda cabeza. 

Espera hasta que me rindo y cambio. No me reconozco en esta piel, incluso fuera de lo él pueda pensar. Se lo digo, porque es importante que lo sepa. Esta piel representa por lo que lucho, a pesar de que yo me sienta más cómodo llevando mi cara humana porque es así, bajo Olympus, cómo me he conocido. 

Él escucha, y se le da bien. Bromeo diciendo que todas esas veces que me usó como altavoz de sus propios pensamientos podríamos habernoslas ahorrado, si él mismo se escuchara más alguna vez.

No cambio cuando me recorre las garras con los dedos. Tampoco cuando se inclina y posa un breve beso sobre la parte de mi cráneo que puedo considerar mi frente.

Solo cambio para besarle en los labios, sintiéndome un poco más entero de lo que me he sentido desde que ví como le regalaban una identidad a la hija de mi vecina. Cambio porque quiero, no porque me lo impongan. Y no cambio por Olympus, ni por miedo a que me descubran ni por el conflicto que aún está latiendo en mi interior. Ni si quiera cambio por Aden.

Cuando nuestros labios se tocan sonrío, porque por primera vez siento que he cambiado de piel por mí. Y es algo por lo que creo que merece la pena sonreir. 

.

.

.

Sé que no me va a hacer caso. No me va a delatar. Lo sé en cuanto me devuelve el te quiero que yo llevo guardándome un tiempo. Y le quiero aún más porque Aden es muy leal y muy idiota y si algo le pasa no tengo claro que va a ser de mí. 

Podría echarme atrás, supongo. Pero ahora es él quien no se piensa achantar. 

Así que le beso, y le beso, y le beso hasta que olvido que le estoy llevando de cabeza a un plan suicida. Me digo que si le cogen me delatará, y que siendo un Hijo su padre moverá cielo y marea para que salga de esta. 

A veces las cosas funcionan un poco como un sueño. A veces me permito soñar. 

Por eso le acerco a mí, y aunque sé que el tener la habitación para nosotros era, en un principio, para planear como robarle a su padre, me permito distraernos. Después de todo, es la primera vez que Armand nos deja solos en su cuarto desde el escándalo que supuso ver una película de acción a dos metros de distancia uno del otro.

Me pregunto si algún día dejaré de sentir esta electricidad cuando me besa. Si alguna vez me acostumbraré. No sería malo, la verdad. Besarlo tanto que el roce de su piel bajo mis dedos pase de un huracán a un cosquilleo suena a lo mejor del mundo.

Olympus me ha quitado muchas cosas. Hefesto me ha quitado muchas cosas. Mientras recorro al Hijo de Hefesto con los labios, a uno de los engranajes más importantes de esta cadena, a la persona más lista que he conocido nunca, creo que esta vez el que va a robar soy yo. Cuando nuestras bocas se encuentran y Aden me besa, me permito pensar que me lo voy a llevar. Sus manos se cuelan por mi ropa y cuando suspiro pienso que se lo voy a robar. A su padre, a este sitio, a esta galaxia si hace falta. Me dan igual Hefesto y Olympus y todos. Mientras Aden quiera besarme, se queda conmigo.

.

.

.

Lo malo de los sueños es que siempre te tienes que despertar. Claro que hay veces en que el despertar no es tan brusco como la mano de Hefesto sobre la espalda de su Hijo.

Me cuesta respirar. Aden no me mira. El fantasma de su mano en la mía duele. El pecho me duele.

No he hablado con Aden sobre irnos, no de verdad. No tengo ni idea de a donde iríamos. Pero aunque soy un imbécil no soy gilipollas. La mano de Hefesto en la espalda de Aden es clara. Casi puedo escuchar a Philo susurrándome en la oreja _game over._

Lo saben, y si no me voy ahora no me iré nunca. Pero Aden no va a poder venir conmigo. 

Hefesto se lo lleva. Olympus se lo lleva. Y, como siempre, yo me quedo mirando como pasa. Observando, analizando, sin hacer nada. Me lo quitan todo y, como siempre, ni siquiera me dejan despedirme.

No es justo. _No es justo._

Pero, ¿cuando ha sido Olympus justo conmigo? ¿Con nadie, en realidad? No fue justo con Asha, cuando la temían. No fue justo con Ianthe, cuando la apartaron. Creo que nunca ha sido justo con Aden, que sólo quería vivir.

Si no hay justicia para ellos, ¿qué esperanza tengo yo? A Olympus no le importan los colonos, ni los becados, ni la gente de Hellas. Y desde luego, jamás les ha importado una mierda un esiano.

Es Armand quien me saca del trance. Habla rápido, en voz baja, y aunque tengo los oídos taponados le escucho con claridad.

Me tenso, y tiemblo. Y luego, vuelta a empezar.

Ah, así que aquí es donde me quemo. Aquí es donde ardo. Al final yo no era un niño perdido en un gran cañón a punto de abrirse, ni Ícaro. Ni siquiera la puñetera cucaracha. Al final, sí que soy la polilla. Y por la cara de Armand, Olympus piensa apagar mi farol antes de barrerme del suelo.


End file.
